The present invention relates to an automatic braking device for a vehicle equipped with at least one fluid circuit connecting a master cylinder to a consumer circuit including at least one brake motor and possessing, furthermore, a pump capable of delivering to the brake motor fluid under high pressure taken from the master cylinder.
Such a device has many uses which an average person skilled in the art can easily combine. For example, it can be employed in a vehicle equipped with a wheel anti-lock system, for automatically commanding braking in response to a signal emitted by a marker or by a radar detecting an obstacle. It can also be employed for braking the driving wheels automatically when a skid is detected, especially during acceleration.
In all instances, for obvious safety reasons, the driver of the vehicle thus equipped must be able to brake his vehicle even if the device is in the automatic operating mode.
The document EP-A-0,230,213 describes a circuit allowing an automatic control of braking in the event that an obstacle is detected. However, this circuit does not make it possible to perform all the functions described above.